Diesel engines have been used for many years as the prime mover for refrigerant compressors in transport refrigeration systems, including transport refrigeration systems used for tractor trailer combinations and straight trucks. Diesel engines associated with transport refrigeration systems utilized with tractor trailers have experienced minimal starting problems attributable to prolonged inactivity, such as over night, or over a week end. On the other hand, diesel engines used in straight truck applications of transport refrigeration systems have often experienced starting problems after a period of inactivity.
With the availability of refrigeration controls which automatically start the diesel engine prior to the arrival of truck loading personnel, so the conditioned space will be at or near the desired set point temperature when the truck is loaded, it is becoming more important to solve the starting problem associated with diesel engines included as part of transport refrigeration systems used on straight trucks.